


secret santa

by warmth



Series: christmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmth/pseuds/warmth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek end up getting each other’s names in this community Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret santa

Derek furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down at the slip of paper he had pulled from the top hat Laura was holding out to him; from the small tear on the side, he could see that it was Peter’s old one. 

“What the hell kind of name is—“ She swatted him with the hat.

“Derek!” His sister hissed, “There’s a _reason_ its called _Secret_ Santa! Don’t say this person’s name, too, I’ll run out of slips!”

“That was the plan,” He grumbled, sitting back down. She rolled her eyes, and the boy beside him grinned. 

“Don’t be so down, man, this is fun!”                                                    

Derek glared at him. “Not when your sister forced you to be here.” 

“Yeah, I was wondering why you didn’t look half as cheerful as the rest of us.” He threw his hand out wide, displaying the circle of people. He grunted in response, crossing his arms. The other kid held up his hands. 

“Whatever, Ebenezer, let’s just hope you don’t get scrooged.” The boy smiled widely at his own joke, tapping long fingers against his knee. 

“Stiles!” Laura called and he snorted, wondering who was named _Stiles._ The kid beside him got up. 

Figures.

“Laura, my love, the apple of my eye, the affection of my days, the star to my Christmas tree!” Stiles declared, a ripple of laughter going out across the crowd. His sister shook her head, smiling at his antics, and shaking the hat at him.

“Aren’t you going to ask me to pick a slip, any slip?”

She snorted. “Just shut up and pick one, Stiles.”

With a flourish, Stiles stuck in his hand inside, swallowing when he read the name. “Well, I’ve got no idea who this particular person is. Sorry, Scott!” A boy in the back waved his hand, laughing. “Allison is still up for grabs though!”

Stiles took his seat again, sticking the slip into his pocket. 

“Who did you get?” Derek asked curiously; Stiles seemed like the type who would know everyone in this room. 

“Ah, ah, ah, that my friend is a secret. It’s _secret_ Santa, after all, not _Sharing_ Santa. Oh! We should have something called Sharing Santa!” His eyes lit up. Derek wondered how this kid functioned with the weird places his obviously overactive brain took him. 

“When are we allowed to leave?” He asked wearily. 

“Aw, you’re not enjoying my company?”

“No.”

Stiles grinned, sitting back in his chair. “So, what’s your name, sourface?”

Derek scowled and he flicked his eyebrows as if to point out the accuracy of his newly formed nickname. 

“Derek,” He growled, and Stiles visibly shocked. 

“ _Derek_? You’re Laura’s brother!” As if to add in to his own drama, he pointed at him, eyes blown wide. 

Derek left him sitting there, pointing, but pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket once he was safely tucked into his car. 

He groaned. 

_Stiles Stilinski._

*

Derek was perusing the mall when Stiles spotted him. 

“Derek!” He waved enthusiastically, patting his father on the shoulder – the Sheriff, Derek noted – before running up to greet him. “Are you shopping for Secret Santa?”

“Trying. I have no idea what this person would like. I’m thinking about just getting them socks or something.”

“Only you could be so cruel. You’ll make a wonderful father figure,” He said sarcastically. “Who did you get?”

“It’s called Secret Santa, Stiles, not Sharing Santa.” He replied mockingly. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

“Hey, _I_ am trying to help you through way of weaseling information, not just dragging it out of you for the heck of it.”

“I wasn’t trying to—“

“Dragging!” 

Derek sighed, but gave him a look. “Fine, what do you suggest, Oh, Christmas Guru?”

Stiles grinned. “That’s got a nice ring to it, Scrooge. Point for you. And that all depends on the person. What do you know about them?”

“They’re a real blast.” He responded dryly, frowning. His companion burst out laughing, waving at a passerby. 

“Hi, Mrs. Evans. Oh my God, Derek, you saying that is really priceless. I wish I had recorded it!” 

He walked off. 

“Seriously, man, lighten up!” Stiles said as he followed. “Okay, let me think. Take Scott for example,” He gestured to the boy who had also been at the community Secret Santa earlier that week. “He loves Allison, so I’m sure all he’d want for Christmas is a kiss. But since you’re not Allison, and you can’t give him a kiss, you get him the next best thing.” 

“Which is…?”

“Well, I can’t tell you, _I’m_ getting him the next best thing!”

“How was that supposed to help me?” Derek asked, incredulous. Stiles laughed. 

“Look, whoever this person is, just get to know them, find out what they like, and get something along the lines.”

He sighed. He would be getting really chummy with Stiles then, if he followed the boy’s plan. 

“What about you, then? Aren’t _you_ having trouble with this?”

“No, because I’m the Christmas Guru.” Stiles grinned. “I’ll figure something out. You would not believe how hard this person is to shop for. But if you decide to reconsider and tell me who you’re buying for, I’d love to give it a shot and trade with you!”

He ran up to meet his dad, throwing a stray wave over his shoulder. “Bye, Derek!”

Derek stifled a smile. “Bye, Stiles.”

*

“I have no idea what to get.” Stiles told him one day, while they were in line for coffee, the boy having dropped by his house, apparently ‘bored out of his mind, with nothing to do and no one else to do nothing with.’

“For…?”

“For—Oh, I see what you did there. But you can’t fool me, Derek Hale! I’m clever. I float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.”

Derek chuckled. “I’m sure you do, Stiles.” 

“Stiles!” The boy behind the counter smiled largely, before his eyes settled on Derek. He tilted his head. “Who’s this?” 

“This is my boy, Derek.” Stiles said, hand curving around his shoulder. Derek trailed his eyes lazily from the hand to Stiles’ eyes, smirking when he pulled away like he was burned. “Ring me up, Scotty, you know what I like.” He smiled. “Derek?”

“I’ll just have what he’s having.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, before his lips split into a large smile. He began poking Derek in the shoulder forcefully. “ _What?”_

“You truuust me, Der bear! I could’ve ordered something _horrible,_ but that doesn’t matter ‘cause you trust me, we are sooooo friends.”

He looked at Scott helplessly. The other boy was obviously hiding a grin.

“Say it, Derek. Say it. Admit in your cold heart that we are friends.”

“Yes, Stiles, we’re _friends.”_

He stalked off to a table, Stiles laugh resonating in his head, long after it was gone, and the skin of his shoulder burning where he had rested his hand. 

*

“You’ve got that look on your face, Derek.” Was the first thing Laura said to him when he arrived home.

“What look?”

“ _The_ look! The one where you’ve taken a liking to someone!”

“ _No,_ I haven’t.” He said stubbornly. Her face lit up with glee. 

“It’s Stiles, isn’t it?”

He said nothing, crossing his arms. 

“Oh my God, you _like Stiles!”_

He growled. 

Sisters were annoying.

*

“Derek, Derek, let down your hair!” 

Derek leaned out the window, flipping off his music and letting the frigid air cool his face. Stiles was staring up at him, smiling, cheeks flushed. He rolled his eyes, slamming the window and pulling on a clean shirt. He ignored the knowing look Laura gave him as he rushed downstairs, nearly toppling their stray Uncle. 

Derek threw open the door just as Stiles was reaching for it. 

“Well, are we going or not?” He didn’t wait for an answer, trekking out into the snow. He eyed the blue jeep, shaking his head.

 “You can come back for your car later.” Derek replied, dragging him over to his Camaro. 

“Dude, your car is amazing.” Stiles ran his hands over the seat when he got in, bouncing up and down, flicking switches. He sighed, letting him jump around like a kid in a candy shop; energy was better out than in with Stiles. 

“Promise you’ll help me with Laura and Peter, too?”

“Never fear, Stiles is here!” He said, grinning and watching other cars pass. Once they arrived, Derek barely had time to stop, before Stiles was up and out of the door, dancing through the sliding ones. 

“I used to love these as a kid. Once, they broke and I got stuck between them.” He nodded, and Derek stifled a laugh as they jumped an escalator. “So, what does your family want anyway? I know that my dad wants fatty dinners and a new flat screen.” 

He thought about that. “Laura wants something flashy—“

“Smart girl.”

“Peter wants me to be in a relationship, but he’d be okay with a new car.”

Stiles whistled. “You’re a rich one. I have to save my ass off to get my dad a _tv,_ and you can throw one down for a car?”

“Family inheritance,” He frowned, pushing away thoughts of his family. It wasn’t good to dwell. Stiles must’ve read something in his face though, and rested a hand on his forearm.

“And what do you want?”

Derek thought about that, too, eyes running along the curve of Stiles’ nose, the swell of his lips, the way his eyes stared back expectantly. His lip curled. 

“Something new.” 

A thoughtful look overtook Stiles’ face. “Yeah… yeah, me, too.”

Derek cleared his throat, letting Stiles pull him into Chanel. “Your sister wants flashy, we can so do flashy.” 

He grinned, wild and uncontained. 

If his heart skipped a beat, Stiles didn’t have to know.

*

“I can’t believe you talked me into buying all this stuff.”

“Your sister will love me forever, though.” Stiles smiled around a mouthful of curly fries. 

“Do you chew, or is your mouth just a vacuum?”

The other boy shoved him and he laughed, stealing one of his fries. 

“You’re carrying all this back, though.”

“No way, we’re wrapping this, _then_ we’re taking it to the car, _then_ you get to help me pick out a tv for my dad, then we get your Uncle a new car, and _finally,_ we can worry about Secret Santa.”

Derek ended up carrying everything anyway.

“Are you ever going to tell me who you got for Secret Santa?”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Are you?”

Stiles grinned. “Is this one of those I’ll show you mine, you show me yours, moments?”

He didn’t justify that with an answer. His companion rolled his eyes, pulling out a slip of paper. 

“I got _you.”_

Derek shuffled just the slightest bit closer. “Yeah… you did.”

Stiles’ cheeks flushed as he ran a hand over his neck. Derek smiled, looking up at Laura and Peter, who were watching through the window. 

“Did you get me, too?” He asked tentatively. 

“I hope so.” Derek swallowed. Stiles smiled, leaning up and pressing their lips together. 

Fireworks exploded behind closed eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Derek!” He flipped Laura the bird, before focusing in again on the boy in his arms. Stiles pulled away, beaming. 

“I have had a crush on you since the fifth grade.” 

Derek nuzzled his neck, just as it started to snow. 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Stiles.” 

“Merry Christmas Eve.”

They smiled. 

*


End file.
